1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component for high temperatures, in particular a chemically sensitive semiconductor component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components may have a substrate, a conductor track structure situated on the substrate and a functional layer which is contacted via the conductor track structure, it being possible for the conductor track structure to be partially covered by the functional layer for contacting the functional layer.
For example, an electronic component of this type may be a chemically sensitive, for example a gas-sensitive, field effect transistor sensor. The functional layer may be the gate electrode of the field effect transistor. The conductor track structure is usually made of pure platinum.
If a chemically sensitive field effect transistor sensor is used to detect gas components in an exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine, for example an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, the chemically sensitive field effect transistor is, however, exposed to a chemically aggressive, in particular oxidative, atmosphere and temperatures above 500° C.
Under these conditions, pure platinum may degrade, in particular shrink, and the conductor track structure may be severed. Conductor track structures made of platinum are therefore usually much thicker than the functional layer. However, this may result in the functional layer becoming severed on the vertical surfaces of the conductor track structure.